Mysterious Knight
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Mystogan enters Earthland and joins a rowdy guild called Fairy Tail. And imagine his surprise learning of a certain girl named Erza who deeply reminds him of how his Knightwalker used to be...PRE-Main storyline, ErzaXMystogan. SPOILERS. And a LOT of them.


**A/N: First Fairy Tail piece, so be nice. ...please?**

**Mistgun's POV when her first comes to Earthland. MAJOR SPOILERS and a LOT of ErzaXMistgun.**

**I own nothing  
**

Anima. I had to stop it. Father was wrong. Sucking other worlds, taking their magic. Wrong. I fled from my home, my family, from Erza...

I traveled through Anima to a world called Earthland. I have only been here for a little amount of time but it is simply wonderful here. Magic is inside you, anyone can learn. Even me. I have already learned a great number of magic. I fond of the sleep variety...

Using this _inner _magic, I have begun to seal up the Anima. That is, after leaving Wendy-chan with that nice looking guild master. Sealing up the Anima is hard, but it is doable and I get stronger every day with my magic. _My _magic. Just saying the words makes me feel giddy. I'm so lucky to have left for this world. If only Erza...

No. I promised I wouldn't think of _her_ anymore...

* * *

I have quickly learned that living in this world I am NOT royalty, just another boy. I will need to make a living to survive. I have heard of guilds...where magic users (including _me!_) use their abilities to preform jobs and get rewards in the form of money or magical items. It sounds perfect, but I must find a guild...

I travel much in this world, and I still have the habit of hiding my face from the townsfolk and everyone around me. Traveling with my face showing always caused _such_ a fuss in Erodas, with my father being the king. Face hidden in a hood, my blue locks shadowed from sight, with a bandana covering my lower face. I believe this town is called Magnolia. I hear there is a guild nearby. Fairy Tail. I have heard rumors on my travels, and Fairy Tail sounds thrilling. Walking quickly, I take note of my surroundings and get a glimpse of the Fairy Tail Guild from around the corner. Breaking into a excited run, I dash (quite childishly, I must admit) around the corner and gaze Fairy Tail Headquarters. It's quaint, but huge, and exhibits a warm family feeling.

I love it. How is it that just looking at this place makes me feel more at home then the royal castle back in Erodas?

Feeling shy all of a sudden, I hesitantly through the queerly shaped doors and into the (quite infamous) Fairy Tail guild. The wooden floorboards creaked softly under my feet, glancing up I could see another floor where few people were glancing at a wooden board and chatting happily. It was rather loud and busy, no one noticed me walk in except for an old man sitting at the counter, eying me interestedly.

I suppose he doesn't get too many young children in here. I talk to him quietly, I do not want to be noticed quite yet, and learn that he is Fairy Tail's master. He must be very strong then, I think in childish awe, conceled by the various covering barring my face from view. I ask for a place in the guild. He is a tad skeptical, of course, and asks me to demonstrate _my _magic. My beaming is not visible to the master (I cannot help but smile using magic) and comply.

**

* * *

**

I stare around confused, at the slumbering, and now quiet, guild. Why was _everyone_ sleeping? My magic definitely wasn't strong enough to put _this _many people to sleep...

...was it?

The master, who is still awake but dazed, tells me I'm stronger then I look (or feel, apparently) and that I possibly might be a "S- Class" wizard. He welcomes me to Fairy Tail after I lift my magic and I can feel the guilds' stares. I shift uncomfortably.

"Ah...Hello."

* * *

I have received my mark as I member of fairy tail and ponder the many jobs that litter the large board. I can hear the guilds whispers about me. I try to ignore them. I prefer to be alone...well, except for...

"Look at him! So young."

"He must be around Erza-chan's age, don't cha think?"

"Hmm..."

I tune out the rest of their pointless chatter, as my head snaps towards them of it's own accord. The two guild members, Macaro and Wakaba, I believe, are sitting at one of the tables drinking. They are facing away from me, so I must have startled them when I appeared directly behind them, demanding, "Erza? Erza's here?" My breath is ragged and my heart hopeful. Maybe Erza came to realize the evil and corruptness of Erodas. Maybe she's become _my _sweet, strong, always doing what's right, _Erza_ again. The two men stare at me, shocked. They have never heard me speak before. Slowly, the one on the right (Macaro?) nods and replies warily, "Yeah. Little Erza-chan. Sweet little thing. Strong too. Requip magic, right?" They seem to be getting onto familiar territory, and talk more animatedly while I absorb their words hungrily. "Yeah! Feisty, always fighting with Mira-chan!" I smile beneath my wrappings. She sounded just like Erza! They turn to me now, interested. "You know Erza-chan?" I nod eagerly. "We've been friends since I was very small!" Words pouring out of my mouth excitedly. "Knightwalkers have been friends with my family for...years..." I trail off as they look at me, curious looks turning sympathetic. "Sorry kid, but I think you're thinking of someone different." Macaro says gently and Wakaba nods. I shake my head. Wakaba puts a hand on my shoulder. "Kid, I have no idea who these Knightwalkers are, but we're talking about Erza _Scarlet._"

The hope and elation building in me crumbles to dust. "Erza...Scarlet?" I whisper brokenly. They nod and I turn away dejectedly, shrugging the hand off my shoulder, back to the board of jobs. I can feel their stares, but I'm too lost in my sadness. It was a different Erza...not _my _Erza...

* * *

I stand in the shadows alone. I have been part of this guild for several months and I am content with it. With the amount of jobs I take and the time I spend closing Anima I am not around much, which I prefer, but the guild still treats me well.

...When they _see _ me that is. I rarely let myself be seen, taking jobs after putting everyone to sleep (except the master of course). I watch Natsu and Gray fight once again. A common occurrence from what I've seen. What was NOT a common occurrence is when they froze up suddenly and grabbed onto each as if their lives depended on it, trilling nervously, "We're not fighting! We friends, right?" "Aye!"

"You better not." Familiar and warm. I start from my place before once more retreating into the shadows to watch at a safe distance. A small girl, my age, with lovely scarlet hair tied in braid and smirking brown eyes dressed in armor and a sword walk up to them and begin to teasingly lecture them. I lean forward, cheeks flushed and breath caught. _Erza...Scarlet...? _Impossible. It's not possible for them to look _that _much alike. I think firmly and approach her tentatively. "Hello." She turns and smiles. I feel light. "Hi. I've never seen you before. My name's Erza."

I blush lightly under her gaze and smile. This, I realize later, is a different world. Erza is different here. I would learn that she's strong, courageous, sweet, strict, and pure. The Erza I knew is corrupt and past point of return. _This_ is my Erza. "My name is..." She looks expectant. My heart melts.

_I..._

"My name..."

_I love you..._

"...is..."

_...Erza Scarlet._

"...Mystogan."

* * *

**A/N: So, Mystogan talks pretty formally since I figure that he was a prince and had to learn to be all prince-y and stuff. And like Erza of Earthland had a big thing for Gerald before he became corrupt like Mystogan (in this fic) had a big thing for Erza of Erodas before she became corrupt. Erza of Erodas before she became a total bitch was probably pretty much exactly like good ol' regular Erza so...**

**Review! Please!  
**


End file.
